The Chef and the Hooker
by Melby7777
Summary: Ludwig met Feliciano at the restaurant he owned. Antonio met Lovino in questionable circumstances. Both Vargas brothers share the same job, but how is it the same if they're doing different things?
1. Chapter 1

**The Chef and the Hooker  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary:** Ludwig met Feliciano at the restaurant he owned. Antonio met Lovino in questionable circumstances. Both Vargas brothers share the same job, but how is it the same if they're doing different things?**  
Disclaimer:** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**  
Note:** I have no idea where this story will be going or where the Hell it came from.

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt were the heirs to the Beilschmidt franchise. However, their grandfather came to the conclusion to completely skip over the elder brother due to his rebellious, outstanding and general egotistical attitude, making Ludwig the only heir.

To everyone's surprise, Gilbert didn't seem to care—or notice for that matter. Ludwig found it better to simply not talk to his brother about the whole ordeal, thinking his brother was simply waiting for someone to give him the opportunity to blow up over it all.

What they all failed to realize was that Gilbert ran his own business; though it was illegal, he had a great number of employees in the underground workings and was actually making a great profit.

At Gilbert's own disregard to his employees' personal lives and who they met outside of his work, he never expected his brother may meet one of them.

Especially not Feliciano Vargas—as sweet and innocent as the boy looked, there was definitely a darker side to him.

Ludwig, however, was one of the many to be fooled by the outward way the Italian acted when they met one bright afternoon.

* * *

He opens the door to the Italian restaurant, the smell of pasta and tomato sauce welcoming him immediately.

Normally, Ludwig wouldn't ever enter a restaurant that more than likely didn't serve wurst, but his brother had mentioned the place once and it perked Ludwig's interest. Really, for everyone to think Gilbert was someone not to look up to, they all failed to realize he didn't have a bad sense of taste. At least, everything Gilbert liked, Ludwig did as well.

Besides, his doctor has mentioned he needed to stop eating wurst so often, and pasta wasn't that bad.

Ludwig took a quick scan of the room, finding that it was family oriental and fairly clean. The walls were red bricks like most of the shops on this street, Italian flags and pictures of various different pastas covering the walls. Booths line the walls and simple little tables sat in the middle of the room, a counter for ordering sitting on the opposite wall from the door with the kitchen just beyond that. A sign above a hallway marked where the bathrooms were, though Ludwig didn't pay too much attention to that.

He was more concerned with the large pile of plates walking towards him before they—

Ah, yeah, he should have moved.

Ludwig and the one carrying the dishes fell to the floor, the other on top of the German while screaming out something in Italian. The sound of the clattering dishes shut everyone up in the restaurant, the majority of the customers looking back in concern to the two of them.

Big brown eyes stare down at Ludwig with fear, the young man who ran into him obviously afraid that he'd be yelled at by him. Ludwig didn't blame him; he was a large man—a large and _German_ man, to be precise, with a very intimidating atmosphere to just about everyone, having a large nose and a rough appearance.

He was a bit sensitive about his large nose, though he was growing to not care about it…

The little Italian man on top of Ludwig was significantly smaller than him, not just in height but weight as well. His auburn hair looked soft to the touch, the bangs parting directly at the middle and hanging just above his large eyes. The way the light from the door shines behind the man gave a glow to him, giving the illusion to a halo around his head. Ludwig's cerulean eyes widen in his inspection of the smaller male, the last thing he noted being the pert little nose in the middle of his face, sitting atop his lush, feminine lips.

"Oh Feliciano, again with the tripping?" Someone calls, their voice heavy with Italian. The man—apparently this Feliciano—jerks his gaze away from the German below him to look at whoever called out.

Shrieking out a strange "ve~" noise, Feliciano shoots back to his feet, frantically waving his arms as though to say he hadn't done it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to trip again!" Ludwig watches him when he launches into a tyrant of Italian, unable to translate it all.

The man standing nearby simply laughs it off, saying something in Italian to the frantic man that'd crashed into Ludwig. Gesturing to the German, he says something else before leaving, Feliciano once again staring down at the blond.

Ludwig wasn't able to bring himself to stare back, standing up to dust himself off. "Hi, I'm Feliciano!" He pauses in patting his arms of dirt from the floor, looking back to the Italian with a questioning look. Feliciano bites his lip, wide brown eyes staring at Ludwig for a moment before he grins again. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you, but the busboy didn't get these dishes and I didn't have anyone to clean the tables yet since he'd left and the next one is late, and then I figured it'd be fine if I did it myself and—"

"What…?" Ludwig asks, the little man's words swimming around his head with incoherency. He knew Feliciano was speaking English, but he still didn't know what he was trying to say.

Feliciano deflates from his happy state for a moment. "I'm really sorry for running into you—I had too many dishes in hand and couldn't see. My name is Feliciano, I own this restaurant and work with the food, but I had to get some dishes the busboy had missed before he left."

Ludwig nods, taking a moment to glance down at the broken dishes before looking back to the hopeful look on the Italian's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blanching, Feliciano fidgets for a moment with a small grin on his face. "I just… you aren't mad, are you?"

"People make mistakes; you didn't see me and I hadn't seen you." Ludwig thought the whole thing was ridiculous—what would his brother say if he'd heard the blond had a run in with a little Italian that _actually_ knocked him over?

"You aren't hurt?" Feliciano seemed worried for a second before brightening. "No, of course you're not! You look big and strong, I couldn't have possibly hurt you!" Ludwig agrees with him, though he still had to wonder how he'd lost his balance badly enough to have someone as small as this Italian knock him over. "Would you like anything to eat? Free of charge!"

Ludwig thought for a moment, only just realizing he didn't know what was served in the restaurant. "What do you have?"

And there it was, Feliciano's impossibly fast way of talking was back and Ludwig contemplated simply leaving. But that wouldn't be very nice, if not certainly rude. Besides, he was getting a free meal.

"… eh, I'll just have spaghetti…" Ludwig was sure he'd heard him say that in his rant on "delicious pastas" he could make. "With meat balls."

Feliciano brightens once again and nods enthusiastically. "Wonderful! I'll be right out with your order—eh…" He pauses, giving the German a confused look and a mumbling "ve~?"

He hadn't realized he never introduced himself. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He offers his hand, to which Feliciano graciously shook before skipping his way into the kitchen.

Once Ludwig had seated himself, it only hit him just how much he really thought the other man was cute—disregarding the fact he'd broken the plates and simply skipped off as though nothing had happened. He was a man of order, but this Feliciano wasn't very organized. Maybe he was scatterbrained and completely incompetent in a great deal of things (except for cooking. Ludwig couldn't imagine someone who owned a restaurant to be horrible at cooking).

Pushing those thoughts aside at the sight of the Italian man hurrying over to him, Ludwig let loose a small smile. Feliciano was too cute to be upset over, no matter how unorganized he appeared. And that plate of spaghetti looks really good.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was one of Gilbert Beilschmidt's best friends. Of course, that didn't mean Gilbert completely trusted Antonio, especially when it came to his underground business.

Now, Antonio knew of the business and what it entailed. What he didn't know or get to know was who worked for Gilbert, nor did he know how his friend got to starting this business.

Of course, Antonio didn't want to know. He didn't need to know—all he needed to do was act like all was right in the world and to become completely trusted by Gilbert again. He was just a curious man, and not knowing all of his friends' secrets tended to annoy Antonio.

But really, everything was fine being the way it was. Especially since Antonio didn't really notice he didn't know a lot of Gilbert's secrets.

One the biggest secrets Gilbert had involved one of his workers, the one Antonio would end up meeting and wish Gilbert hadn't hogged him to himself.

Of course, the one in question is Lovino Vargas, an adorable young man with an attitude that did not match. Antonio _knew_ he worked for Gilbert, having seen him come from the German's building before plenty of times, and that fact Lovino "worked the corner" told Antonio all he needed to know.

Now all Antonio had to do was talk to Lovino before he noticed Antonio stalking—no, not stalking—following him.

* * *

"The fuck are you staring at?" Lovino yells across the street at someone nearby Antonio, the woman having been gawking in shock at the little hooker.

Antonio didn't like thinking of Lovino like that. He was a modest man no matter what you saw. Sure, he wore the tight outfits and the light make-up, but Lovino obviously hated it.

With Lovino's outburst nearly clearing the usually quiet street, Antonio figured it'd be easy to talk to him now. Crossing the street quickly, the Spaniard moves towards the fuming Italian man without a notice from anyone.

Lovino stops his mutterings when he finally takes notice of the man at his side, his head whipping up to scream at him. He stops in this intent however when he gets a good look at the other man. "Oh shit, it's you."

Antonio smiles despite wondering what Lovino meant. "Hi, I'm Antonio."

"Do I care?" Lovino bites back, moving a step or so away with a weary look at the other. "Can you just… _go away_, I'm not a hooker…"

"I've seen you work here before and even though I'd like to agree with you…" Antonio lets his sentence hang, knowing Lovino would get what he meant.

He did, Antonio would guess, being that his face flushed crimson from the hidden words. "I-I'm…" He scowls then, his face turning redder. "Look, fuck you. I don't care how much you've got, Stalker, but I'm not going _anywhere_ with you tonight."

Antonio took a moment to consider his words. "If you're not a hooker, then I'm not a stalker, Lovino."

Lovino nearly screams a startled "chigi~" at his name, gawking incredulously at Antonio. "How the fuck do you know my name then?"

It was an interesting fact; Antonio didn't think of himself as a stalker just as he didn't think of Lovino as a hooker, but… well, he never said he was a _good_ friend. He'd looked through Gilbert's files when the German had to leave his office to end a fight between some of the women outside who'd worked for him.

"I'm a friend of Gilbert." He answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not really supposed to talk to his employees—"

"Then don't." Lovino spits, glaring at Antonio. "I have work to do."

Antonio heaves a sigh, shaking his head. "You're a false advertisement."

Lovino nearly screamed again. "Excuse me? False advertisement? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You present yourself as though you really will do whatever for money, Lovino, but you're really just robbing these people blind." Antonio shrugs, staring back at the angry look on Lovino's face.

Scoffing lightly, Lovino glares out into the street for something that could take him away. When he sees nothing, he finally confronts Antonio. "Fuck you, that German bastard said I could just take the money and run if I didn't want to do anything, so I do."

Antonio hums at this. "Does that mean every time someone picks you up from this corner, you just take off with the money?"

Lovino flushes, glaring out at the street again. "W-well, I mostly get perverted old men like you, and who wants to do _anything_ with someone like that?"

"So they're all ugly, is that it?" Antonio asks, completely ignoring Lovino's insult to him. "You're just shallow?"

Flaring up at this, Lovino turns his glare back on the Spaniard. "Hey, fuck you! I don't run with _all_ the money!"

Antonio chuckles merrily, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Lovino. Well, it was nice talking to you!"

Say what you wanted about Antonio being an idiot that anyone could walk all over, but really, you had to hand it to him. What he wanted was just what he got that night, and all he had to do was anger the little Italian now grabbing the back of his collar and demanding to know how much he had on him.

Grinning just as casually as usual, Antonio glances back to Lovino with a questioning look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just follow me, bastard." Lovino scowls, all but dragging Antonio down the street to a cheap hotel for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig wasn't too sure how his life turned out this way. In only two months of meeting Feliciano, the German had grown fairly close to the little Italian. So much in fact that Ludwig was beginning to question himself.

What was this feeling that always plagued him when Feliciano was around? Why did he enjoy it when Feliciano gave him hugs in greeting? He especially liked the kisses that Feliciano placed on his cheek on occasion.

But that was all so strange for Ludwig. He wasn't supposed to feel this way for another man, was he? Never in his life had anyone made him feel like this…

Ludwig was so confused by it all. Really, were Italians always so cheerful? And were they always so… adorable?

Is it normal to call another man adorable? Love was always a confusing thing to Ludwig… wait, _LOVE_?

"Ve, Ludwig…? You look worried? Is something wrong?" Feliciano asks suddenly, surprising the German out of his confusing thoughts. He'd almost forgotten he'd come to the restaurant to visit the Italian again.

Staring back at Feliciano, Ludwig felt his face flush in embarrassment—or what he believed was embarrassment. "Ah, nein… No, Feliciano, I'm perfectly fine."

Smiling in that simple way that somehow made Ludwig's heart soar with happiness—he should really get that checked—Feliciano accepted his words. "Well, is there anything I can get for you today?"

"Ah, well…" He glances down at the menu that, by now, he'd pretty much memorized. "I'll just have spaghetti again."

With his usual tick of "ve~", Feliciano nods and leaves to get Ludwig's usual order.

He sighs and mentally slams his head into a wall. Ludwig was just no good at this sort of thing; if he really did like Feliciano as more than… a friend—were they friends?—then he'd have to date him. Right?

Which would mean the first step is to ask him out. Right?

"Ludwig, you're particularly spacey today, ve~. I'm getting a little worried." Feliciano's sweet innocent voice cut through his thoughts once again, startling Ludwig a little. A plate of spaghetti was sitting before him, steaming deliciously.

"I've just…" Ludwig gulps, suddenly too afraid to ask Feliciano now that the adorable Italian was in front of him again. However, Ludwig was a man and would suck it up. He could do this. "I wanted to… ask you something."

Feliciano tilts his head to the side in wonder, staring at Ludwig with his big, shining brown eyes. "Huh? Do you need anything else?"

Ludwig shakes his head, his face flushing over. He was absolutely sure that his big stupid nose looked even more ridiculous now that it was red. Of course, now that he had Feliciano's attention, there could be no backing down.

"Well… I uh, was wondering." He took a deep breath, took a moment to relax himself, and sighed. "What were you doing this weekend?"

Perking up suddenly, Feliciano gazes down at Ludwig with one of the biggest grins Ludwig had seen on him yet. "Are you asking me out?"

Blanching just a little at the sudden excitement, Ludwig hesitates. Well, at least he was excited… "Uh… ja, I am…?" Damn, he'd made it sound like a question.

Feliciano didn't seem to notice it sounded like such however, as he started to practically bounce where he stood. "Ah, I didn't think you'd ever ask, Ludwig! You've been coming in here almost every day for the past two months and I thought it might be because you really liked the spaghetti but then someone mentioned that you usually blush when you talk to me and that meant you liked me so I started to get my hopes up, but then you never asked and I got real sad, and my fratello kept saying you would never like me and it made me even more sad, but now you have asked and I'm so excited~!"

Ludwig stares up at the brunette with slight confusion—he had just said all that in one breath after all—before nodding a little. "Eh… right?"

"Sì, this is so amazing! Ah, where are we going? Oh, should I dress nicely or be causal about it!" Feliciano continues on with his excitement, talking so fast and asking too many questions. Ludwig watches this all unfold with slight awe and complete confusion.

Finally, Feliciano slows down and stares at Ludwig's bewildered expression. "Ah, I'm so sorry… What I mean to say is, sì. I'd love to go on a date with you, Ludwig." He smiles then, the grin reaching up to his eyes and causing them to pinch close.

Allowing a small smile to grace his own lips, Ludwig nods. "Wonderful; where do you live so I can pick you up?"

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot accepted!" Lovino scowls, glaring at the man standing across the street. Not but two hours ago, Feliciano had called his twin's cell and told him about Ludwig's request to take him on a date. "And a German no less! God, it's like fucking _Gilbert_, and who would want to date that loser?"

Antonio hums, smiling apologetically to people who passed by for Lovino's mouth. "Ah, well… Ludwig is Gilbert's hermanito."

Lovino practically screams at this. "You can't be fucking serious! Feliciano can't seriously be out there with… with… Gah, I can't believe this!"

The Spaniard watches his Italian companion mutter a string of curses to himself, a sad grin in place. "I'm sorry Lovi, but that's who Ludwig is."

In the past two months since Antonio angered Lovino into sleeping with him, the Spaniard had taken to following Lovino everywhere. Though it pissed the Italian off, Lovino found it to be useful that Antonio listened to his every word—especially when he needed to vent.

Though, since that first time at the cheap hotel, Lovino has been cautious about not being in the same room alone with Antonio since. In fact, it seemed the little hooker actually knew nothing of what he was doing—so much for not always running with the money.

It didn't bother Antonio that he'd really been Lovino's first real customer. In fact, he was kind of proud of it; at least Lovino never sold his body to anyone else. Still, it was a little upsetting that Antonio did end up paying for that night…

All in all, the small fact that Lovino allowed the Spaniard to follow him around was a win in Antonio's book. At least it meant Lovino didn't completely hate him.

Still, Lovino's ranting about Feliciano's personal life was beginning to bug Antonio, surprisingly enough. "Hey, Lovi…"

"What?" Lovino snaps back, obviously angry he was interrupted when talking about his infinite hate of Germans.

"If you don't want Feliciano to date Ludwig, why not go with them on the date?" Antonio asks, staring at Lovino despite the intense glare being directed at him.

Lovino stops fumming for a moment, thinking on what he said. "I don't want to be like a third wheel… that'd be weird."

"Then ask if you can come along with a date of your own." Antonio suggests, shrugging his shoulders. "Surely you know someone who'd go on a double date with you. You're handsome and can be charming."

Suddenly, Lovino perks up and glances at Antonio. "Yeah… I can ask Feli if I can come as a double date, with _you_ being my fake date!"

Antonio brightens up at this as well. "Even if it's fake, it's still a date! I'd love to go, Lovi~!"

Lovino chuckles, grinning at the idea. "Man, I'm a genius; wonder why I didn't think of it sooner…" He pauses and frowns then. "Now I gotta call Feli back and ask if we can go. Later, dumbass!" Lovino turns and walks away, Antonio waving after him with one of the biggest grins he'd ever had.


End file.
